1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a cleaning apparatus in the form of a scrubber that is motor driven by a direct current (DC) motor driving a rotatable scrubber unit which includes a scrubber disc with the motor and scrubber disc forming a power head supported from a detachable and adjustable length pole which enables surfaces that are normally out of reach to be easily scrubbed. The scrubber disc incorporates a unique pad structure driven through a unique clutch structure with the power head being supported from the pole and connected with a source of DC electric power through a unique, dependable and longlasting electrical conductor arrangement. Interchangeable scrubber discs are utilized and the scrubber may be powered by a 12 volt DC motor connected to a portable 12 volt battery which may be supported as a backpack or the like, a 12 volt AC/DC transformer, plugged directly into a cigarette lighter on a vehicle or a vehicle battery or to any other source of 12 volt DC electrical power to supply the motor with electrical power to enable the motor to rotate the scrubber disc with adequate torque for scrubbing various surfaces.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Cleaning apparatuses having a rotary scrub brush or brushes driven by an electric motor are well known with such devices frequently being connected to a 120 volt AC electrical source. Usually, a relatively short handle is pivotally connected to a motor housing with an electrical conductor extending along the handle and connected to the motor. While such devices function adequately when cleaning floor surfaces or similar horizontal surfaces, they are usually equipped with stiff bristles and quite heavy and not suitable for cleaning plastic surfaces with gel coat since the brush bristles will scratch the surface. Also, heavy conventional scrub devices are not capable of effectively cleaning hard to reach or out of reach surfaces such as vertical surfaces, elevated surfaces, inclined surfaces and the like. Also, such devices cannot be safely used in areas or on surfaces in which water may be used in cleaning the surface such as external surfaces including but not limited to buildings or vehicles such as vans, aircraft, boats and the like. Also, water powered scrubbing apparatuses are known which eliminate shock hazard but water driven motors produce a very low output torque which in many instances is inadequate to power an effective scrubbing unit.
The prior art does not disclose a DC powered scrubber of lightweight construction mounted at the outer end of a manually manipulated adjustable pole which may be adjusted from a length of approximately 4 ft. to a length of approximately 8 to 12 ft. to enable the scrubber to be used in cleaning hard to reach or out of reach surfaces such as those encountered on vehicles such as vans, aircraft, trucks and on boats which have elevated and inclined surfaces which are difficult to reach with conventional cleaning apparatuses and procedures.